bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaya Hosui
Amaya Hosui is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Amaya is a pale-faced girl, who appears to be around 18 years of age. Her eyes are crimson red and she has hair that is a light blue/white-ish color. Her teeth most notably are like that of a shark, pointed and razor sharp. Her hollow hole is located on her lower abdomen, where her intenstines might be. Her partial mask is like that of a helmet, covering her forehead and the top of her head, a piece coming down under her neck with serrated teeth on it. The helmet part seems to have a small dorsal fin piece of bone on it. Her hair is about wait length and flat. Aside from the standard uniform she has a large black strap that carries her enourmous sword so that it does not touch the ground at all. This strap is wound around her chest and back. Personality Amaya is often brash and loud, not foten taking time to think things though and acting rather angrily most of the time. She is easily irritated but incredibly determined, she wont quit no matter what. In terms of her sociability she can be outgoing, but has initial distrust for people she has not met. She always keeps a look out for those who may want to manipulate her, but often forgets about the people closest to her. She dislikes lies, but will not go so far as to not lie if she can gain something from it. Likes : Water, swimming, any form of meat, fighting Dislikes : pathetic people, boring people, vegetarian options, deserts History When she was alive, Amaya lived a rather happy life amongst her friends. Typical high school type life. However she and one of her friends were kidnapped on the way home from school one day. She was held for ransom money, and when her own parents refused to pay...she was shot. She died almost immediately, roaming for awhile as a hollow until she was able to pull her mask off, becoming an Arrancar. She finds most humans pathetic and untrustworthy becuase of her experiences while alive, and her death circumstances. Powers and Abilities She can use Cero and Sonido Custom Cero * Name: comida sangre (blood meal) * Cost: heavy * Range: short range * Class/Level: NV-1 *Description: This cero is a dark, crimson red, and is fired from the mouth. It latches onto a target and sucks from them the energy contained in their blood, restoring the vitality of the caster (HAN). It is taxing to use but is desgined to take advantage of the open wounds during a battle. Zanpakutō Mizuhanken: '''Mizuhanken is a large, broadsword that is covered in bandages most of the time. The hit is a cross-stiching of multiple layers of a bamboo type substance that tapers down to a circle, shaped like a skull. The blade itself consist of several layers of 'shark scales', which are pointed, smaller blades that if rubbed the wrong way, can lacerate. these segments are a dark blue color, and are only a few inches long. the sword, with hilt, is about six feet long and one and a half feet wide, but rather flat. '''Release command: Flow, Mizuhanken! '''Ressurecion description: '''Upon using her ressurecion, Mizuhaken turns into a flow of water which enters her hollow hole and transforms her body entirely. Her skin becomes pale blue and she grows gills on her neck, as well as dorsal fin like bones on her forearms which have gills: these create water to attack/defend with. Her hollow mask expands and goes partially down her back to create a spine with a dorsal fin. Her eyes become more sunken and more bood red, and her teeth become larger and sharper. Her limbs elongate a bit and she grows taller, as well as claws and webeed fingers/toes. for this move, Mizuhanken generates a large amount of boiling water from between the scales of its blade, which forms a large amount of water on the blade. The user swings their sword and channels energy into it, releasing the water and forming a large, boiling shark made of a large amount of high pressure water. The attack follows a moderately straight path. This ability can only be used in ressurecion. Amaya channels water from her dorsal-gills on her arms to form a large orb of water around her, about 8 feet in diamater, which can block attacks and take impacts for her. This water has a high surface tension and can block relatively strong attacks. Boiling blade is a move which is formed from the doral gills on Amaya's ressurecion, and surrounders her whole arms in a torrent of bioling water. She slashes at a target and releases a large crescent shaped 'blade' of boiling water, easily capable of cutting through stone as it is so high pressure and so hot. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches